


who am I to deny?

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Only moments ago she had been the one in control and calling the shots. Now, once more, Kaneki was the King and she but his subject.





	who am I to deny?

**Author's Note:**

> This is may very well may be the last story I write for a while. I'm burnt out. I will admit that I find it hilarious that I leave on a smutty note because that's /so/ me.

It was so dark in the cell that Touka could barely see the familiar details of her lover’s. But she didn’t need a light for her hands to find their way.

Sensing her intention, Kaneki grabbed at her wrist, halting the hand that was skimming down his stomach to its destination. With his face pressed against her neck, she felt, rather than saw, the smile that spread across his face.

“Hey,” he playfully admonished, in a low, teasing voice. His voice taking on that tone that he only used for her. “I wasn’t finished with you yet.”

“Oh c’mon. I want to do this for you,” she murmured, trying her best not to get too caught up in the delicious way he was nibbling at her throat.

Kaneki paused his ministrations for a moment as if struggling with himself, pondering if he was willing to let her take control. Slowly he let go of her hand and relaxed against the pillow, his fingers sliding up the curve of her hip. "All right then." 

“Okay, but wait a sec.” Touka turned suddenly, leaning back to reach over to the makeshift nightstand where a small candle and lighter sat. For a moment she fumbled in the dark and then success! The candle's soft light bathing their bodies in a warm glow.

With a smile she slid back into the pocket of warmth they had made, her hands returning to its previous position. One splayed out on his chest, over his heart, while the other gingerly drifted down his stomach before softly wrapping around his hard cock. As soon as she began pumping him he groaned.

She pulled back far enough from her comfy position to see his face, to watch him and to take pleasure in the sight of his knotted brow, the deepening tensions settling over his features. Sometimes she thought just watching Ken could be as good as her own orgasm. She couldn’t look away, enraptured by watching his stomach clenching, straining, his hips pushing closer. She watched as his face contorted in such a way that, if she hadn't known better, she would have mistaken for a pained grimace. 

She kept going, her rhythm steady and perfectly paced. Over the past few months, she had more than enough practice at this and by now she knew exactly how to make him tremble. She enjoyed doing this for him, running her hand up and down, feeling the weight of him, the hard, smooth skin, blazing with heat, thick with blood. 

Kaneki grabbed at her face, pulling her into an intense kiss, then groaned again, louder this time, into her mouth when she snaked her other hand down to squeeze his balls.

In his increasing frenzy, he wanted to get closer still, to pull her closer to him. Kaneki ran a hand down her arm, grasping at it, digging his fingers into her skin enough to sting, then moved the hand further up again, this time gripping her soft dark hair into his fist, slightly tugging at it as he released another needy moan.

Touka was used to losing control when he touched her, especially when he was inside her. She could barely think straight during the height of their lovemaking, all of her focus on how alive and desired he made her feel. How good he made her feel.

But at times like this, he was the one to lose all semblance of self. He grabbed at her skin, her breast, her hair, with such strength, such insistence, though he was at the absolute mercy of her touch, her rhythm, her pace. It made her feel more powerful than she ever had in battle. The knowledge that she could make the One-Eyed King turn to putty and submit. 

_To her. _

_That_ was a high all on its own.

No matter how much of a thrill it was watching him slowly break Touka could feel Kaneki’s impatience grow, as well as his that hidden darkness he did his best to keep restrained deep within his chest. She knew he could flip them, turn her on her back with barely any effort and he could just as easily slide into her, moving at his own pace to get what he wanted.

_But he didn’t._

He let her continue moving her hand up and down, still digging his fingers into her, trying and failing to stifle the sounds emerging from deep within his throat. "Touka," he whispered as he laid his open mouth against her jaw, his teeth worrying the skin there. Seemingly growing tired of the spot he began moving his mouth down, landing at the crook of her neck and shoulder, his mouth wider this time, the bite harder. 

Sneaky bastard. 

The move was calculated, Touka knew. It was right over her marriage scar and she was well aware of how much he loved how over sensitive she was there. The feeling of him lavishing attention on that spot never failed to make Touka ache between her legs and send sparks throughout her body. She could feel his tongue, wide and wet, against her skin between the pressure of his incisors.

The time, she was the one to groan. "_Fuck_, Kaneki." 

Hearing his name on her lips during their escapades always did something to him, always somehow managed to push him over the edge. 

Kaneki grabbed the back of her head, pressing his forehead against hers. He breathed out her name, then a strained, “_Harder_.” Her grip around him tightened and her pace quickened to a near maddening speed.

His mouth opened, his tongue touching her lips, her tongue emerging to eagerly meet it; but just as their lips came together, he groaned again, his fingers tangled into her hair, his mouth and nose pressing so hard against her, his breath coming out in a gasp into her mouth. His entire being was shuddering underneath her. Touka felt his straining cock in her hand, her body on fire and aching for it to be inside her, even as he spilt into her hand.

As he came down from his high he lazily rutted his hips against hers, his thighs feeling how wet she was between hers.

A moment had barely passed and his breath hardly calmed before one of Kaneki’s hand trailed down between her pale legs, his long fingers smoothing a line against the slippery, swollen flesh of her cunt. 

She knew that if she let him he would be more than content to tease her for hours. 

Not tonight.

Rocking against his hand, “Inside, Kaneki. Please I -” Touka let out a shaky gasp as he brushed his thumb across her clitoris, with just the right amount of pressure that it left her eyesight splotchy.

Then wordlessly he obeyed as they changed positions so she was underneath him. 

Her eyes fell shut as he slipped one, then two and finally three fingers inside, curling them to touch that perfect, throbbing spot inside her. His thumb busied itself by gliding over her aching clit. In no time she was panting, trying to stave off her rapidly building climax just a little while longer. It was always slightly embarrassing how easily he made her cum.

“Are you going to cum already?” His voice had a playful intonation to it. When she stubbornly didn't answer him right away his fingers more than just brushed that spot inside her – they outright pounded against it. At the same time, his entire palm ground down on her swollen nub. The combined sensations caused her to scream. The mutual understanding that they had to be quiet as to not alert the rest of the communal Ward completely gone from her lust-drunk mind. 

Kaneki didn't seem to mind the noise though as he worked her to delirium. "Do you want to cum, Touka-chan? Answer me." 

“Yes!" She whined then began to plead because pride be damned. "Make me cum, please, please! Oh, fuck!” Only moments ago she had been the one in control and calling the shots. Now, once more, Kaneki was the King and she but his subject. "Please, Kaneki. Make me cum."

With her eyes closed and her mind completely zoned in on the overwhelming pleasure she was feeling, she was only vaguely aware of him pressing his entire body against hers – moulding her to him. What brought her mind back was when he whispered against her ear – his fingers never stilling at their task of bringing her closer to that sweet little death, “Who am I to deny my Queen's request?” 

With a scream, Touka unravelled for her King.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope you enjoyed this. Hopefully, I'll write more soon, I'll try but I make no promises. I'm tired lol 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
